yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue-Eyes
"Blue-Eyes" (ブルーアイズ Burūaizu) is an archetype of LIGHT Dragon-Type monsters used by Seto Kaiba, Kaibaman, Paradox, and Roku. A mysterious woman named Kisara carries the spirit of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". This archetype is closely related to the "with Eyes of Blue" archetype. Though members have existed since the Starter Box: Theatrical Release in 1999, it only received its first explicit support with "Priestess with Eyes of Blue" in 2015, and will receive further support in Shining Victories. Design " in their first appearance in the original anime.]] It has been stated that "Blue-Eyes" represents power while "Red-Eyes" represents potential.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Play style "Blue-Eyes"-oriented decks generally involve Summoning "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" through various support cards. Until the release of "Five-Headed Dragon" and "Dragon's Mirror". "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" was Summoned using "Beastking of the Swamps" in multiples or "The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion" on the field. This can be done faster nowadays with "Elemental Hero Prisma" being able to take "Black Luster Soldier"s name, skip the middle-Ultimate-Dragon and go to the monstrous "Dragon Master Knight": with a Fusion Substitute monster as well. Cards like "Kaiser Seahorse", "Kaibaman", "Totem Dragon" and "Ancient Rules" Summon Blue-Eyes from the Hand or to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon" with "White Dragon Ritual", using "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" to Summon Blue-Eyes directly from the Main Deck; finally "Decoy Dragon" Summons from the Graveyard. Making the easiest ways to Summon Blue-Eyes. As cards and strategies were refined more "Trade-In" with Blue-Eyes and "The White Stone of Legend" with "Cards of Consonance", collectively called the Dragon Draw engine, was used to fuel the effects of "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon" and "Soul Charge"; and was extremely popular until Soul Charge's restriction to 1 per Main Deck, Can now be done relatively painlessly with "Queen Dragun Djinn" or "Daigusto Emeral" and a Level 4 Monster focus. With the support from "Shining Victories", the Blue-Eyes archetype is now much faster than before, and can possibly overwhelm the opponent by swarming the field with several "Blue-Eyes" monsters in one turn. This support includes a new monster, "White Spirit Dragon" who, despite being weaker than the normal "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", has the ability to banish an opponent's Spell or Trap Card whenever it is Special Summoned, and it can be Summoned multiple times in one turn. It is also treated as a Normal Monster while in the hand or Graveyard, granting it synergy with cards like "Ancient Rules" and "Silver's Cry", respectively. It is also always treated as a "Blue-Eyes" card, so it receives this archetype's support as well. This monster also has an upgraded counterpart called "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon", a Synchro Monster who prevents both players from Special Summoning two or more monsters at the same time, locking down most Pendulum-based Decks. It also has the ability to negate any effect that would activate in the Graveyard once during either player's turn. Finally, "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon" can Tribute itself to Special Summon any LIGHT Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from the player's Extra Deck at the cost of having to destroy it during the End Phase. Furthering this, the support also includes several new Tuner monsters in the form of the "With Eyes of Blue" series. Each of these new monsters, except for "Priestess with Eyes of Blue", has the effect of sending an Effect Monster the player controls to the Graveyard, and then Summoning a Blue-Eyes monster from either the hand, Deck, or Graveyard, depending on the monster. "Guard with Eyes of Blue" Summons a Blue-Eyes monster from the hand, "Sage Knight with Eyes of Blue" Summons one from the Deck, and "Priest with Eyes of Blue" Summons one from the Graveyard. These effects are clearly meant to target "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" who, when targeted by a card effect, Summons a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from the hand, Deck, or Graveyard. This combination can put multiple "Blue-Eyes" monsters on the field at once. "Priestess" allows the player to add two "Blue-Eyes" monsters with different names from the Deck to the hand. The last Tuner in this support is "Ancient White Stone", who can Special Summon a "Blue-Eyes" monster from the Deck during the End Phase of the turn that it was sent to the Graveyard. The new Spell Cards include an Equip Spell Card called "Light Guidance", which equips itself to a "Blue-Eyes" monster and negates its effects, prevents other monsters the player controls from attacking, and allows the equipped monster to attack a number of times during each Battle Phase, equal to the number of "Blue-Eyes" monsters that are in the player's Graveyard. The other Spell Card is "Light Mausoleum", which allows the player to Normal Summon a LIGHT Tuner Monster in addition to their first Normal Summon. It also sends a Normal Monster from the Deck to the Graveyard to give a monster 100 ATK x the sent monster's Level. The last bit of support comes from promotional material for "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions", in the form of two new monsters. The first is a retrained counterpart of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" called "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon", who can be Special Summoned from the hand by revealing a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" that is in the hand as well. It also has the ability to destroy an opponent's monster, though it cannot attack the turn the effect is used. "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon" is a Fusion Monster who cannot be destroyed by battle and can attack twice during the Battle Phase. It also has the ability to banish a monster that remains on the field after having done battle with "Twin Burst Dragon". The "Felgrand", "Chaos Dragons", and "Hieratic" Decks provide further Level 7 or 8 Dragon-Type support. Recommended cards Official Decks References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes